too many broken
by liz-cullen-96
Summary: Edward leaves bella.Bellas really upset but she soon falls for Jacob Black and they plan to get married but fate has other plans.Will Bella accept these turn of events or not? Or has her heart been broken to many times
1. Chapter 1 the letter

**SOLAR**

**AN:**** I do not own anything Stephanie Meyer I only own the plot!**

**Thanks to my friends Matilda Dowd, Meganne Male and Jodie Hyde for giving me inspiration on the story you guys rule!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Letter and the accident!**

**BPOV;**

**As soon as I woke up the numb feeling came over me as it did everyday. He had been gone 2 years now. I can't even say his name it hurts to much every time I even think of his beautiful charms a searing hole is ripped through my chest and I can't bear it any more anything is better than the pain. The worst thing was he didn't even leave a note saying he was leaving me, he just didn't turn up to school one day and I never saw him again. He didn't love me enough to even tell me he was leaving that's what always made me think, why leave me now, why did he even like me if he knew he didn't love me anymore ; that just cruel!**

**Since he had left I had graduated from Forks High School and I now attend Dartmouth University studying to be a teacher. This is what he wanted me to do, he wanted me to actually do something in life without being in constant danger. I left home and am now living in an apartment near campus.**

**I got dressed in some baggy jeans and a brown top. My fashion sense hadn't changed much since they'd gone. I headed to the kitchen for a light breakfast , I noticed there were two letter on the kitchen counter which were addressed to me (obviously). One of the letters was enveloped and the other wasn't. I decide to open the enveloped letter first. It was a letter from Forks High asking me very politely saying if I would like to be an English teacher there!i was really happy about this news I was going to ring Charlie , my dad, that ill be coming to live there soon. I decided to see what the second letter said. Bad idea . It was a letter from Edward probably sent by dad because he had been clearing out my room again and found an unread letter, obviously not knowing what it said. Charlie hated Edward and his family for what he had done to me so he would never send me a letter from Edward unless he know who it was from. It said:**

_**Dear lovely Bella.**_

_**I am so sorry to do this but me and my famly are moving away from Forks. I have taken any pictures of me so it'll be as if I never existed!!**_

_**I want you to be safe without me constantly putting you in danger. You'll probably won't believe this but it's true!**_

_**I will always love you **_

_**Edward**_

_**XOX**_

_**x**_

**I dropped to the floor and started to cry harder than I ever had.**_** Bella get a grip on yourself he's gone, he's not coming back **_**so**_** get over him. **_**It didn't work it just made me cry even harder. **

**Once I had got my crying to dry sobs I stood up and walked out the door to my car. I owned a yellow Fiat Panda which I loved even more than the Chevy I used to own when he was still here. As soon as I got to Dartmouth I went to my locker and set off to English.**

*** * * * 1 hour later* * * * **

**After English it was Lunch so I started towards my locker to put away my books for lessons I just had and get out my books for my lessons after lunch. But as I was getting nearer to y locker I bumped into someone hard and I dropped all my books.**

"**I'm so so so sorry!" I started to say as bent down to pick up the fallen books.**

"**No it was my fault, not looking where I was going. Here let me help you with those." he bent down and up the remaining books.**

**I looked up to see who he was and it was none other than Austin Ames, Dartmouth's head football captain, who I've had a crush on since I came to Dartmouth a year ago.**

"**Um, I've got to get to lunch thanks again." I said as I finished this I started towards the canteen but I was stopped by a strong but gentle arm.**

"**At least let me walk you to lunch so I can get to know you better?" he asked me pleadingly. "Ok then... What do you wanna know?" replied.**

"**Well firs what's your name and what're studying?"**

"**My names Bella Swan and I'm studying English."**

"**English, wow. So you wanna come a teacher?"**

"**Yeah, hopefully!"**

"**What kind of music do you listen to?" he carried on. My face turned pink as he said this question.**

"**What's wrong with that question?" he asked bemused. **

"**I'm embarrassed you'll laugh at me!" I replied hiding my face.**

"**Promise you I won't laugh!" **

"**Ok I listen to classical music like Debussy!" I said turning even redder.**

"**That's not that bad, I'm not saying I listen to that kind of music but it's not like heavy metal!"**

"**Ok then, what kind of music do you listen to" I asked him interested now.**

"**I listen to rap, RMB and sometimes Hip Hop."**

"**Cool, I've just remembered I've got to go to the library, I'll see you around." I said**

"**Um can I meet you after school?" he asked me nervously.**

"**Um, sure!" I said.**

**And I ran up the stairs towards the library out of breath.**

**Why was Austin Ames talking to me? Did he like me?**

**No, that I was sure about. I was a regular girl , I was plain and I'm nowhere ear as skinny as Jessica is and she's Austin's girlfriend who he loved like he definitely didn't like me .So what did he want?**

**AN: Hope you like it so far plz review and tell me if it's any good and I'll update more ! soz it's so short they do get long promise**


	2. Chapter 2 the melt down

Chapter 2

The meltdown!

AN: hope you enjoyed the first chapter plz review so that I can see that you like it!

Once I got to the library I sat down and started to calm myself down. Why was I acting like this? I hardly knew the boy and here I am acting as though he'd just proposed to me! The only other person I had got this mad over was EDWARD!

Oh shit! I said his name I can't go back now . I broke down into giant sobs ,the tears wouldn't stop rolling down my face! By this time everyone in the library was staring at me weirdly . I couldn't stop crying I was screaming now. I acknowledged that someone had entered the library but I took no notice of them because I too engrossed in my own painful world of missing Edward my first and only love. Then I felt someone's strong gentle arm wrap around me. I didn't care who that someone was I just needed someone there!

"SHH! It's alright I'm here it's going to be fine." he said as he caressed my hair .

I thought I recognised that voice it sounded just like Austin Ames. If it was him I would go and find a hole and bury myself in it ALIVE! I looked to see who it was and my worst nightmares had come true. It was Austin. I grabbed my things and headed towards the door as fast I could go.

"Wait where are you going?" he called .

"Going to find a hole and bury myself in it alive." I murmured .

"What I can't hear you?" he said as he caught up to me.

"I've gotta get outta here!" I said

"I know a perfect place to go!" he said ,smiling.

**********10 minutes later *********

In Austin's car

" please tell me where your taking me" I asked, worriedly playing with my hair.

"you'll find out soon enough because we're here" he smiled.

He got out of the car and came round to my door and held it open while I got out.

I followed him through the woods looking down careful not to trip on anything. But I wasn't successful falling over broken branches and boulders. Then I saw a gap in the trees I walked closer towards it and when I walked through the gap I gasped. It reminded me of Edward's and my special place but this was placed on the side of a cliff but everything else was the same the smell the atmosphere it was just as perfect .

I fell to my knees crying. Austin was over to me in no time.

"If you don't like it I can take you home and we can talk there" he asked timidly.

"No , no it's perfect" I said croakily. He relaxed himself and calmed down.

***********5 minutes later**********

Sitting in silence

" Um , can I ask you something personal?" Austin asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeh, what is it?" I asked nervously.

"Why did you go into a mental meltdown when I bumped into you earlier?"

I started fiddling with the grass , trying not to look up at him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"No I've been meaning to tell you but I didn't know how to begin."

I told Austin about how Edward and I first met, the things that we did together , how Edward promised me he wouldn't leave until he left me that note. I didn't tell him about Edward and his family being vampires though!

"Why did he do this to you even though he promised you he wouldn't leave?" Austin asked appalled.

"I don't know he promised me that he wouldn't leave but here I am now all alone!" I said ,tears falling down my cheek.

"You've got me!" he said softly.

"But aren't you with-" he cut me off before I could finish by crushing his warm soft lips against mine. We were going in perfect unison when his mouth opened and his tongue slipped out asking me to open mine , I agreed willingly.

***********a minute later**********

Still kissing

I finally broke the kiss unwillingly because I had forgotten to breathe and I was feeling dizzy.

"WOW. That was brilliant" Austin said to himself falling onto the grass.

"But why did you kiss me I thought you were with Jessica?" I asked puzzled.

"Well , not for long" he replied smiling.

"Why?" I asked questionly.

"Because I want to ask you if you'll be my girlfriend instead"

"I don't know what to say" I said blushing.

"You don't have to say anything" he said as he leaned closer to kiss me again. I ran my hands through his blond hair while he ran his hand up my back.

AN; hope you liked it plz review . Thanks to TWILIGHT-LUVER-8 for my first review!


	3. Chapter 3 breakups and cat fights

**Chapter 3**

**Break-ups and cat fights!**

**AN; This is the longest chapter so far people so enjoy it and review it plz!**

**BPOV: **_**FLASHBACK!**_

'_**My family and I are moving away from forks' I read**_

'_**it'll be as if I never existed!' **_

_**I fell to the kitchen floor crying harder than I'd ever before**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**I suddenly opened my eyes breathing heavily and cold sweat running down my face. I stretched my arms out and my arms came in contact with something hard, I looked to my right and I saw a boy looking at me, that boy was Austin Ames.**

"**What am I doing here?" I asked sitting up.**

"**Well, when we got back from the cliff it was pretty late and you had fallen asleep so you crashed in my bed!" he replied.**

"**Then why are you in bed with me?"**

"**Because…I only have 1 bed?" he said nervously.**

"**Ok. What's the time?" I asked.**

"**9;15"**

"**I'm going to go to the bathroom "**

"**Ok, I love you" he said as he kissed me passionately .**

"**Stop it or I'll never be able to get outta bed when I know what I'll miss out on!"I said jokingly. As I said this he deepened the kissed even more and I gave up and fell back into his bed.**

***************10 minutes later*************

**Still in bed**

"**What day is it today?" I asked.**

"**Tuesday .Why?" he said.**

"**Shit, shit, shit" I shouted as jumped towards the bathroom.**

"**We're late for school and I've got no clean clothes!" I moaned.**

"**You can borrow some of my sisters clothes if you want?" he asked.**

"**Thanks Austin you're a life saver!"**

*****************5 minutes later*****************

**In the bathroom**

"**Come on babe you'll look fine" Austin said encouragingly from the other side of the door.**

"**I look horrible" I explained.**

"**you sayin my sister's got bad fashion sense?" he asked mockingly.**

"**No , it's just doesn't suit me!"**

**I was standing in front of the mirror dressed in a red strapless top , a blue denim mini skirt and black high heels. Something I wouldn't look twice at in the shops!**

"**Okay I'm coming out now, but don't laugh!"**

"**Promise" I heard him say.**

**I unlocked the door to see his face light up and hear him gasp.**

"**Babe you look hot!" he exclaimed.**

"**you're making it up!" I moaned.**

"**I am definitely not. Come here" he said. I stepped closer and he twirled me around and I swore that I heard him say 'sexy'.**

*****************20 minutes later**************

**Arriving at school**

**AUSTIN'S POV;**

**As we got out the car everyone was looking at Bella .the guys had shocked faces and the girls were looking jealous.**

**Most of the girls here fancies me and wanted to go out with me. But I usually refused them until I met Jessica Stanley who was the most gorgeous and hot girl in the entire United States. I thought that Jessica was the one and only girl I wanted to be with. That was until I met this timid beautiful young girl called Bella Swan. Like all the girls in Dartmouth University Bella had a crush on me ; but unlike all the girls in Dartmouth University Bella didn't try to hook up with me at any chance she got. Bella didn't have to wear skimpy tops and skirts to look beautiful(even though she looked sexy in them) she had natural beauty which most girls didn't seem to have. I've always been mesmerized by her chocolate brown eyes and her glossy hair, she had perfect features nothing out of proportion which she disagreed with!**

"**Um can we hurry up a bit because everyone's staring at us?" Bella asked self-consciously.**

"**There's nothing to be worried about you look gorgeous!" I told her as I kissed the top of her head. She relaxed a bit once we had entered the building but still fiddling with the skirt.**

**As I was walking her to her locker I spotted Jessica and her two friends Lauren and Angela talking to Mike Newton ,Lauren's boyfriend who I thought was a total dweeb.**

"**Bells , I'm just going to chat to Jessica for a second, I'll catch up with you later?" I asked.**

"**Yeh, sure see you in Biology." she said as she headed towards her locker.**

**I took a few deep breaths and I started towards Jessica and her mates.**

"**Hi, Jess" I said half-hearted which Jessica didn't seem to notice.**

"**Hello, babe." she murmured, leaning closer towards me for a kiss on the lips which I transferred to a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Jess" I coughed "Can I speak to you? In private?" I said awkwardly.**

"**Anything for you hun." she spoke trotting off after me.**

**Once we were somewhere private (the music room) I started on my speech:**

"**Do you know we've been going out for quite some time now?" 1year and 3 months t be exact. **

"**Yeah Austin just get to the point." she said inpatient now.**

"**Well I want to have some time apart from each other."**

"**You're breaking up with me?" Jessica asked, close to tears now.**

"**Um yeah, sort off"**

"**Who is it? Who is it ,Austin?" she said furiously.**

"**What do you mean?" I said truly not knowing what she was talking about.**

"**You wouldn't just break up with me because 'you want some time apart' your seeing someone else behind my back and I want to know who!" she shouted banging her fist on the nearby table. I flinched when she did this.**

"**Ok don't flip out when I tell you" I asked cautiously.**

"**Depends who it is!"**

"**Um yesterday morning I accidentally bumped into Bella Swan-" I started**

"**What's that freak got to do with it?"**

**She might be pretty but she sure was dump. "Well, we got talking and she seems real-"**

"**You've been seeing Bella Swan behind my back?" **

"**Yeh, something like that."**

"**You're right we do need time apart , more like spitting up forever!" she said storming towards the door.**

"**Jess, wait I was hoping we could still be friends" I called to her.**

"**No chance Austin you had your chance t be more than a friend but you just threw it back in my face." she said without even turning to look at me. **

**Once she got t the door she ran shn the corridor towards the bathroom.**

**BPOV: **

**After I had been to my locker I decided to go to the toilet. But when I entered I heard the sound of someone crying. **

"**Are you alright in there" I said knocking on the cubicle door. Just as I did this the door banged open.**

"**You little slut. Just because you're a lonely bitch doesn't mean you can steal someone else's boyfriend." said a fuming Jessica Stanley.**

" **I didn't steal him Jessica, he chose me .Maybe you should re-think why he chose me." I said calmly back.**

"**How dare you lecture me you fucking freak" she said as she raised her hand and SLAP! Her hand hit against my face harshly and my head jerked sharply to the right.**

"**What the fuck did you do that for you bitch?" I said while my left cheek burned like crazy. It was definitely going to leave a mark.**

"**Don't you ever call me a bitch" she said fuming now. Then she slapped again but on the other cheek this time.**

**I ran out of the bathroom tears coming to my eyes. **

**AN: i hope you like it itll be a long time until i update again because im still working on chapter 4 5 and 6!  
**


End file.
